


[ART] Slave Crown

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Mind Control, Rape, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Terra on the floor of one of Vector's laboratories, having just been subject to one of Kefka's explorations of the Slave Crown's capacities. [Graphic Fanart: Please Open and Scroll with Caution]
Relationships: Tina Branford | Terra Branford/Kefka Palazzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous, Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	[ART] Slave Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colorcoded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorcoded/gifts).




End file.
